Ninja's Monster Girls
by ds hero
Summary: Tire of being a ninja after saving a world he no longer want to live in, Naruto choose to live in a world where monster start blending in with human. Now can Naruto control a group of love lust fill (Only if he do something heroic) monster girls, or will he force to give up his virgin and be takin to jail? Plus his annoy sisters will come to take him back home (Of the bad past) 0
1. Chapter 1

Ninja's Monster Girls 1: Prolog

 **Disclaimer:** You Know~

Journal entire of the new life: No.1

Well, if you are reading this then you found my hidden journals of my new life in the planet call Earth. I came from a different, maybe parallel or perpendicular dimension. I was born in a ninja village, yes real ninja that do jutsu like spit out elements, with a pair of twin sisters to the leader of the village. The moment we were born, we were kidnapped by a mask man and our mother has a monster of sort seal inside of her. The mask man just use us to separate our father from his wife to release the beast and sent it to destroy the village. The old man manage to defeat the mask bastard and split the beast into three parts before sealing the ying and the yang chakra half into each of my sisters while the mind and soul with any extra chakra the the woman that give us birth. Life was great for us until I became four, the twins were to train first while I was to wait until they finish their which is unfair since they are slow and lazy until they are six then they start bullying me while use me as a scapegoat for their prank since I was the weak link in their eyes, even though I train in secret and was much stronger since I wanted to be a ninja. My so call parents play favorite and see me as a brat all because they believe in a prophecy. I was hunted by the villagers because I was born with whiskers. I made two friends whose clans has powerful eyes, but they die for stupid clans reasons and they left me their eyes to protect myself as I implanted a fusion version of them when I was skilled enough with medic jutsus. At the age of 10 I escape the hell-hole prison I once call home to become stronger and return to show them who was the strongest of my generation. Turns out my sisters has a crush on me since I save them from some bullies for big brother reason and it became love the more they spent less time with me, they want me to stand weak because I always get hurt when protecting them and they hate it. Anyways, after going into hiding for about 3 years, there was a 4ht shinobi war against a group of powerful rogue ninja (Something like the World Wars you have but with jutsus instead of guns and tanks) and the final bosses are a giant titan monster, a guy that supposed to be dead, another guy that was dead then become a zombie before reviving back to live, and an ex-goddess that started the shinobi life. After the war I was given two choices by the creator of ninshu, either I go back to my birth world where I no longer belong or go to a new world for a new life and you know which I choose.

Now I live as normal as you can be, though this world has something far different from mine. No, now video games or T.V., but Monster girls. When they were first discovered, people were afraid, but now there an organization that try to bring peace between the two species. It was rocky at first but thanks to an all-female monster band, people started to sign up to volunteer for the exchange monster program and house monsters for them to start blending in society. I wanted to help as I know the feeling, but they gave me something too soon.

 **Home**

Naruto was having another boring day when the doorbell rang. 'I wonder who that be?' He thought as he got up and went to answer. "Hello?" Naruto said as he saw an attractive business woman dress in black. "Are you Naruto Sage, age: 20, height: 6ft?" "Yes?" The tri prime color haired man said nervously. "My name is Ms. Smith, a cultural exchange coordinator and since you sign to be a host then you are now responsible to the monster I have here." Naruto was shocked before responding. "Eh? But I told them to wait a few more days before started because I have some things to send to them!" As Naruto try to explain, Ms. Smith wave it off. "Well, there was an overload of representatives that we are forced to move your date to now. Anyways, this is Maii and she a Lamia so treat her well." A girl with her lower body being of a snake slither toward them with her carry-on and bow to her host. "Please take care of me!" "I can't be a host until you at least-" "Nonsense, any problem you have can be solved within a later date." Ms. Smith said as she went to her car only to be stop by Naruto with a kunai in his hand. "Turn around and see why the problem is important, then walk inside my house." She did what she was told and saw Naruto pulling the carry-on with Miia looking back and forth to see two Narutos as Ms. Smith adjust her sunglasses. "Well this is something to look at."

 **Inside**

"...And that the basic you should know about chakra, and here everything about my birth world." "I see…" Ms. Smith's logic about reality has been destroyed after meeting Naruto, but he does know how to make some of the best coffee around. "Thank you for showing that you are alien from a different dimension, I will try my best to keep you away from lab tablet if you cooperate." She said as she get up and leave. "Thanks, just sent books about the species and people that will remodel my home in the future." "Sure darling. By the way, Lamia are one of the many species that are passionate for love." As the door close, Naruto was shocked before popping into smoke since it was a clone and the real Naruto was warped by Miia. 'Darn that woman, she going to lead me to my death one day.


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja's Monster Girls 2: A Good Morning to You too

 **Disclaimer:** What kind of monster do you want to be?

 **Naruto's bedroom**

*beep beep beep* Naruto hit the alarm, then notice the sudden weight on him before seeing Miia sleep on him. 'Oh great, she at it again.' "Miia… it morning. Wake up." "Just five more minutes… I mean… just five more degrees." She had warp herself on him, preventing him to substitute to escape like last time. 'She more prepare now, but I need to stop this before things go too far.' "...Look, if you don't get then I can't do it either. Why are you on my bed anyways?" She got up a bit without losing her hold "It was cold and I couldn't warm myself up, so I figure I use you for it Darling. I'm a Poikilothermic, after all." 'And I'm a heater pack or something…? You just want to sleep with me.' "In that case, I go prepare the bath. You just wait here. Agh?!" Naruto was getting up but Miia's tail pull him down. "No way! I want you to warm me up, Darling." She push his face into her bosoms as she cuddle him for warm and maybe love. "Ahh, so warm… I can feel my heat rising…" 'T-t-tits! Gotta calm down! Before this gets any weirder…' "Gah!" Miia unconsciously started to squeeze Naruto tighter. 'Ow, ow, ow! Its hurts! Your tail! It's choking my neck! Stop! Miia! I'm going to die…!' Naruto try to wake her by shaking her shoulders, but she doesn't open her eyes. "Oh Darling, don't be so rough!" 'She asleep? Great, now my chance to slip out…!' But before he could escape, Miia tightened her hold on Naruto. 'Shit! I can't even find a opening! Can't… Breathe! Shit... this is bad… Forget about getting out, I'm going to die of suffocation!' Just as he struggle to get out, Naruto grab the tip of Miia's tail and she feel weaken and heated. "D-darling, what're you doing to my tail..?" 'A weak point!' Naruto began to rub circle on the tip, causing Miia to loosen up and scream in unnecessary pleasure. "Aaahhhh!" 'Whoa, nice effect! She's loose up! The chokehold is just getting tighter though!' "Da-Darling.. If you keep doing that…" 'Shit… I'm passing out…' "Daaarliiing~!" 'Untie me already!' "Ah… if you keep playing with it so roughly…" "HAAH! Sheesh, I almost di- MMPH?!" Miia loose up a bit before tightening her hold much hard as she at her limit. "Ahh… I… Can't… Hold… Anymore...COMINGGGGG!" She release her load with a scream while crushing Naruto's spine. "Ah… sorry, I got it, I'm getting up. But Darling… you're such a beast in the morning! Darling?" Miia got up to go back to her room when she saw Naruto laying between the bed and the floor. "Just... five more minutes… my spine need to be pop back in place." 'Death is going to be around me all the time.'

 **Bathroom**

"That should do it. The bath should warn her up so she doesn't fall asleep again." He said as he set the bath pool up. "But geez, I sure had to do a lot of remodeling for Miia sake… The toilet and bathroom are so huge now… makes it hard to stay calm around here.' '... Toilet...How she use it anyway…?' As he think about that question, someone came in. "How's the water?" "Oh, yeah. It's good to go." Naruto turn around after the fear shock and saw Miia's naked body then bleed out of his nose. "Thanks, Darling! I'm going in, then~" He face away as she slip into the water. "Aaahh! It's so warm~ Japanese baths are so great! By the way, I read in a book that Japan has these things called 'Hot Spring'!" "Uh… yeah, well…" "I wanna visit one with you, Darling!" She then notice where his eyes are aiming. "Ohh, what are you looking at?! You perv!" "Well, uh… I think I'll go prepare breakfast… whoa?! Again?!" Miia use her tail to pull Naruto into the tub. "Pfft! What are you doing Miia?! You shouldn't need me for warming up now you in the bath!" As Naruto try to leave, Miia hug him from behind, smashing her mounds on his wet shirted back. "You know, anout those hot springs… I also read they have something called 'Mixed bathing'." "Hey Miia… Something pressing against my back…" "So... we should do some 'Mixed Bathing' too, Darling…" "Uh… Miia… I don't think that a good idea..." "Eh? What wrong with it? Is there something wrong with hot springs in general?" "No… that not it…" "Let's do some 'Mixed Bathing' then!" She tie up his wrists with her tail before removing his clothes. "I came to Japan for cultural exchange, after all… so you should help me out Darling! And you know… It's just you who I want to bathe with, Darling. No one else. So please, for my first time…" just then, Naruto has used his foot to turn on the cold shower with cause Miia to let go and shiver as he got out. "Gyaa! It's cold! My body…! What are you doing, Darling?!" "This house ain't no hot springs, so we bathe separately here!" "Awww! You meanie!"

Before Naruto got down stair, he bang his head to remove any sexual thoughts before heading down and make breakfast while watching the news. "Everything seem fine with the cultural exchange now but soon there be a counter group because there was mistake at some point, right Ms. Smith." Said woman seem semi-surprise at the responds. "Well like you said, everything is fine. But I believe you have a plan, right?" She said as he gave her coffee. "Yeah Sumike, stop being lazy and do your job right. Anyway, you not here for chit-chat, so you here to check if I break any of the rule. Well I hurt, you know I don't hurt any of my precise ones without reason like mind control, thought death seem to be near me now of days." Naruto said as a clone set the table. "There's that, and your alien passport have arrived yesterday since it pass a month thought it still unstable for a bit. Plus it was your gift to teach us chakra once we develop these 'coil.'"" She said as she glare at the clone. "You know you need a ton of chakra for one shadow clone, which should be fine since you have to watch your M.O.N. team." Sumike got up after finishing her coffee. "Well, I better go before she finish bathing Darling-kun, see you another time."

As she left, Naruto was pull into a hug. "Damn that woman, Darling is my and mine only." Miia whisper to herself as the two sat together with her tails coils around them. "Umm… Miia? You're gonna catch a cold if you don't dry yourself properly." She was silent for a bit then respond. "Is the prohibition really such a big deal…?" "Eh?" "As you know, we lamia are half-snake… because of that, people tend to be afraid when meeting us first the time. So when I came here, I was really nervous about how my host family would react... But you weren't afraid at all. Rather,you were worried about me… and had such a wide smile on your face. Such compassion from a human was completely new for me… It made me very happy." Naruto start to push away to avoid any danger, not knowing he was trap in the first place. "Well, I've seen your kind in the news before, so I knew there wasn't really anything to be afraid of... WHOA! This again?!" Being warp again by her tail, Miia begins to advance. "This has nothing to do with prohibited matters. I don't mind what my Darling does to me… I don't mind if you hurt me, either." "Hey… Mia…?!' Naruto try to break free, but the tail tighten even more while the tip enter his pants. "And you know…" "Whoaaaa!?" "I don't mind losing my virginity to you. Because I love you, Darling." As she about to kiss him, he push away. "Sorry… I just can't do it…" "But why?! Is the prohibition really such a big deal?!" "No… that's not it… It just that… I'm about to… break …" Naruto said with barely any breath left as his bone are cracking. "AH! Da-da-darling!"

 **Later**

"Don't worry, no bones were broken. His shoulders just got dislocated. Quite the trouble he got here, indeed…" Ms. Smite said as she push the joints in with Miia repeating "I-I'm so sorry Darling!" "It not a big deal, I have a knife stab in my back that I have to walk on my hands because my feet were paralyzed."


	3. Chapter 3

Ninja's Monster Girls 3: Shopping Problems

 **Disclaimer:** Let's do this.

 **Street**

"It's a date~ a date~ we're on a date~ I'm on a date with my dar~ling~ a date! A Date-!" "Cut that out already! It's embarrassing!" Naruto said as he and Miia walk through the shopping streets. "And this is not a date! We're here to get you used to human society, you know…" "So it's a society's date then." Naruto just sweat drop on that comment before Miia remind him what Ms. Smith say back at home. 'She too lazy to do her own work, and to think I would take Miia to a love hotel is a dumb jerk.' Let's go Darling! Our date awaits!" After she drag him through the street, they order food in a restaurant but Miia order a lot. They went to the arcade and Miia focus on getting the stuff toy snake in the claw game, and went into a photo booth but Naruto almost c got crush to death by the tail hug as they took their photo.

"Ahh, this is so fun! I thought Japan was a very formal place, but there's actually tons of fun things to do!" Miia said with one arm holding her told and the other warp with Naruto's. "Though it was a little hard with everything design for humans...I really wanted to try karaoke." "...Yeah, the karaoke room is to cramp, lucky I have a karaoke machine back home-" "Ah! Look Darling! That shop serves all kinds of species! Let's go!" "Stop pulling me!" After getting in, Naruto now notice what around them. "Wait… this is a Lingeries store!" Before he could step back outside, Miia pull him in saying he needs to stay close to him at all time as she search for Lamia, his mind wonder on how do they wear panties. "Hey Darling! Which one looks better to you? I don't really wear a bra, so I don't know." Seeing her boob out got Naruto to turn around. "Well, it's not like I'd know any better… What?!" Miia drag Naruto to one of the changing room then undress her top. "Now then, take a look and tell me which one you prefer, so that I can wear something to your liking! Cause you know, Darling, I want you to like me even more." Naruto has ended up seeing a topless Miia and was holding his nose. "So take a good look and chose for me…' "Bo-both of them looks good! Yes! Let's just take both!" "Ah! Darling!" "And we have to be together 'All the time'! You can go to the bathroom by yourself!" After get out, Naruto then notice something on his hand. "What's this? Feel like silicon… a nubra? The shape's weird thought… The back-side feels all sticky… and warm? I took it with me for some reason." "Da-darling? I'm sorry for dragging you into the dressing room with me, so could you give me my panties back now?" "Eh?" Naruto was daze as he image Miia wearing the strapless panties. "Oh Darling, you pervert!" "So Lamia DO wear panties." "IDIOT!"

 **Street**

"You know, Darling, only a pervert would steal a girl's panties. "I didn't mean to! I didn't even know they were panties!" Naruto shouted as Miia unknowingly play with him. "Besides, if you were curious, you could've just asked me to show them." "Hey!" Just then, an ugly couple came by. "Whoa!" "Holy shit, the hell is that thing?! It said 'Darling'!" "Oh my god! It looks so creepy and gross!" Miia was in rage and about to smack them will her tail when her Darling pat her head as he got between them. "Hey idiot! The circus alert that there's a freak on the loose, oh wait that just your ugly girlfriend." The man was angry and was about to punch Naruto when Miia's tail suddenly warp around him as he has his phone out. "You know the only way to hit me is by hitting her which mean breaking a law and going to jail." Thought the commotion cause a crowd to form and Naruto has to use a smoke bomb and carry Miia to get away fast. Lucky Naruto as a clone in Sage Mode forming them in the beginning to transfer the sage chakra to the real Naruto, giving him strength as Miia was daze that her dream was coming true bit by bit before responding. "Darling, where are we going?" "Somewhere private, thought I feel like there was always trouble no matter what."

 **Love hotel**

'Come down Naruto, this is the only way to escape the pilic who need to stop putting their noses into others business. We leave where Miia finish showering.' *Phew* "The bath here is no match for the one at home, but it was still pretty nice!" Miia came out with a loosely wore bathrobe as she slither to the bed. "Mi-miia, are you okay?" "Yeah, it's pretty relaxing in here." "But this is a hotel, right? I don't have anything for the night…" "It's okay, we're just here for a breather… we don't have to stay overnight." "Eh? But isn't that what hotel are for? What do people do in here then?" "Geez, I wonder what?!" Miia then notice something at the end of the bed. "By the way, what's this?" She pick it up and show it to her darling. 'A condom!' "J-just let that be, okay?" After that embarrassed moment, then Miia make a move. "I guess. Human really don't like us, huh… They're only being nice because the law tells them to… maybe you're being nice too for the sake of not getting arrested?" "That not tr-" But before Naruto could explain himself, Miia undress herself. "Look Darling, I'm not scared... okay? I'm completely defenceless… if you were to hurt me now, I wouldn't do anything… are you... still afraid of me… Darling?" Naruto started to see his younger self when he was forced to endure the pain in the village until he knows he wasn't truly wanted. "Miia… I…" *boom* "Hold it right there! This is the cultural exchange security squad!" Ms. Smith shouted as she burst the door open with her team. "*situation info release* Well, if it isn't our little darling. What's up?" ""Ms. Smith?!"

After getting the real fact and Naruto criticizing them about using social media information so carelessly since everything is not always true. "Okay, okay! I'll improve the gathering and track the idiot who mess with our job." Miia on the other hand was nervous. "Darling… about your answer-" "Oh right! How about I give you a ride home?" Naruto just turn around while Ms. Smith notice Miia's look. "What's wrong?" "Nothing...It's...Okay…" Naruto notice it too but the ugly couple arrive at the scene. "Would you look at that?! It's the snake girl again!v "What?! Ewww, not again!" They continue making sick joke at Miia and she got infuriating while Smith try to prevent any political damage when K.I. fill the air and Naruto with his hair in the air sucker punch the dude's face which launched him and his girlfriend to the wall and knocked them out. "Take that you jerks! Wait, did I falcon punch them?" Naruto turn to the girls only to see his reflection with his orange cross slitted eyes under his orange highlights. "Damn it, I forgot I was in Sage mode!"

 **Home**

"So basically Sage mode give me a strength boost as well tufting my body by absorbing natural energy, though if I absorb too much then I become a stone statue." "Ah, Darling!" Miia has Naruto in a tight squeeze, scared that he could turn to stone even if he could carry her it's still not worth it. "You really are full of surprises darling, plus Miia, you should let go before he become bluer." Naruto took a deep after he was released from the death grip before he speaks. "So those jerks were the ones who set the false info?" "Yup, and I show them nicely what would happen the next time they belittle a subspecies again." Smith said with a wicked grin before leave. "Ah… Darling?" "Is it because I hit those jerks? They're assaulting an innocent girl who didn't do anything to them, even if subspecies are different from humans in many ways we all have feelings in our hearts and that stunt kind of snap something inside of me. Plus I was treated as a demon back in my old village because of my whiskers so I understand. Even though you're a Lamia you still a girl, Miia. So I can't stand bullying of any kind and stop it as peacefully as I can. Does that answer your question?" Miia was tearing that she ended up pouncing on Naruto. "Darling… OH, DARLING!" 'Here we go again…' "I'm so happy! You actually see me as a girl! Okay then, let's continue from where we left off." Miia was undressing themselves with Naruto trying to stop her when Smith came in and said she having dinner with them for laziness reason. Miia was angry and Naruto just focus on the curry.

Though Smith gave Miia her panties back.


	4. Chapter 4

Ninja's Monster Girls 4: Bird- nap and rescue

 **Disclaimer:** _Don't believe him!_

 **Roof**

"Lalalalalalalalalalala~~" "Well, aren't you in a good mood, Miia… what's up?" Naruto said as he and Miia were settings clothes to be dry while a few clones were cleaning downstairs. "Oh, Darling! You're so shameless with your questions. I love that part of you too!" "Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow!" "Well… you know…" 'It's 'cause you were so cool yesterday, Darling!' She imagine the scene like it was drawn in a shojo manga. "Aren't you being a little over dramatic?! Is that supposed to be me?!" "Anyways, next time I want to be the one protecting you, Darling!" "If it lead to that then it's ok, just train and prepare for it is what I say." Unknowing for them, someone was watching them from the tree. "Whoa!" "What wrong, Darling?" Miia around to see Naruto begin taken to the sky by a winged girl. "Hey, Da… Darling!"

 **Park**

"Whoa!" Naruto shouted as he grab onto a tree branch before seeing the girl who grab him while flying. "Uh, who are you?" "A harpy! Papi's a harpy, is what Papi is!" "So you're a harpy, Papi." "Yes, hapi a parpy…" Papi then try to say her name and specie but to mix it up until she notice that Naruto is missing, she look down until to see him sticking to the branch upside down. "How did Huby do that?" "It's a secret. Anyways, why did you snatch me? Where's your host family since it's illegal for you to be alone, you know." "But that why I brought _you_ along." "Still not a good idea." Then Papi spotted an ice cream truck. "Whoa, what that?! Food?! Does it have food?!" "You really act like a kid!" but after three steps she forgot. "Huh? Who are you?" 'How ironic, the bird girl is a birdbrain.'

After getting ice cream, the two sat down. "Now that I think about it, I guess the cultural extra special program or whatever did say that I can't go out alone. But it's so hard to remember that rule! So when the terminator was looking away, I flew away!" Naruto just sweat drop at the spelling and action before a thought appear. "Say Papi, you didn't see afraid, were they nice when they found you?" "Yes, but they say that next time I do that then I get De-Flower, whatever it means." "Actually the word you are looking for is deport and it's really bad." Just then, Papi drop her ice cream since she has wings for arms. "Ahh, I didn't even get a bite! Waah, it's so hard to hold!" "That's true, even though you have thumbs for some reason. You can have some of my." Naruto hold his Popsicle out since he was able to hold it firmly and Papi suck on it, thought it was push too low that people seen it as a lewd scene. 'Okay, I'm not continuing this.' Naruto try to remove the pop, but it ended up spreading all over Papi in an ecchi way. 'Damn it!' "Awww, I'm all sticky!" "There some water over there so you could wash yourself… And you're naked why?" Naruto said as he cover his eyes as Papi jump in the fountain in the nude. "Isn't this a birdbath?" "Yesb but you are a _human_ bird. And I don't need to guess the naked part." He throws some smoke bombs to cover her and protect the kids. "Ahh, this feels so good!" She said as she float around. "I have no idea there was a birdbath in the middle of the town!" 'That's dumber than the standard limits of dumbness. Her kinds really don't interact with civilization that much for this to happen.' Naruto thought before Papi use her talons to dunk him into the water. "What the hell?!" "Stop spacing out and bathe with me!" "Stop! You're going to drown me!" "There you are!"!" The voice came from someone who was searching for her Darling.

"Hey Miia, and you are in rage." "Y- you birdbrain! First you stole my Darling and now this… That's so **unfair!** " "Am I just an object to you both?" Naruto sweat drop before the girls continue to argue in some way. "I want to run away with my Darling too, you damn bird! It's so unfair! Just go die!" "What did you just say? You wanna fight!?" And just like that, they fight like animals and Papi rips Miia's shirt while Naruto try to stop them. "Girls! If you going to fight then do it at home, and everyone is seeing a girl stuck in a tree." The girls stop fighting and stare with him. "She doesn't want to take off." "Humans can't fly Papi, and only I can do the tree thingy." "This could be bad…" "And it be much worse if you go without any cover." "Ahh!" Naruto give Miia his jacket as Papi put on her clothes before they could act. "We need to get her down before she falls and get hurt." "I just fly up there and bring her down!" "Papi wait!" Naruto try to warn her, but she took off and crash down. "Ah, I can't fly… Is it because my wings are still wet? Was I in the bath for too long?" "Actually feathers absorb water easily." 'I could use a fire jutsu to dry her, but people will freak out.' "Don't worry, Darling! I can take care of this! Tree climbing is a Lamia specialty!" Miia said as she begins to come the tree. 'Alright! I'll save the girl, and show Darling how cool I can be! Jeez this tree has a ton of leaves! *owowowowowowwo* Huh? Where'd she go?' Miia reach the branch where the girl is, who has open her eyes to see something creepy in her point of view. _**"**_ _ **Found You!"**_ "EEEEEK! A ghost?!" "Ah?!" The girl let's go and fall, Papi was able to catch her in mid-air but still both falls. "Gh…! My wings are still too heavy! ...I can't…!" Papi close her eyes and wait for the pain, but nothing happen. She open them to see a ton of Hubbys breaking their fall. 'Did he just save me…?' "Papi… Good job! You did it…! Boss l is so proud!" The clone said as she blush before seeing more of her Hubbys helping Miia down. "Grh… and I tried so hard…" "Don't worry, you try your best." The real Naruto said as he brush off any leaves in Miia's hair as Papi was thanks, then an officer on a bike arrive. "I heard there was a kid stuck in a tree around here…" "A little late for that, but us three got her down safely already." 'Even though I did most of the work, it was still a team effort.' "Really? I thought you did it by yourself Naruto, since you have super power but good work!" Papi copy him saluting. "By the way... You're in the cultural exchange between species program, right? Where's your host family?" Papi was scare since she remember that it bad to get in trouble while Miia has a calm face as for Naruto… "I'm both of their host. I has Miia's certification in my pocket as for Papi's, Ms. Smith should be here with it in 3, 2, 1…" "No problem, I've got that right here."

 **Home**

After carrying both monster girls because they said their body hurts (It mostly Miia want to be carry again and Papi also want a ride) and being the gentleman he is, he let his torso get crush while his shoulder got pierce by talons. Now he sat on the couch across from Ms. Smith who was having coffee as Papi and Miia watch their host glaring at the person that brought them to him as his brands of hair raised up. "The fact you brought Papi here mean that leaving her with me without telling me, so care to tell me why?" "Calm down Naruto-chan, I was planning to call you when the guest I was 'deliver' has escape because of her scent of adventure as you could it." With that, Naruto calm down from his rage state. "So why did you come with her?" "Well, we couldn't find a host that was willing to put up with such a frequent runaway… so we were actually on our way here to force yo- I mean to _ask_ you to take care of her, darling." "Sure, only if you be more seriously on your work or i will file a complaint personally and need some remodeling for future event." "So it settle! Papi, welcome to your new home!" "Really?!" " **What?!** " Miia was in depress as Papi cheers. "He's the master of the household, so make sure you do as he says and no more flying off alone." "Okay! I may not be able to understand complicated things, but that's something I can remember! 'Cause that means I'll be able to be with my Hubby! All the time!" Then after hugging her host, Papi pull Naruto to the bathroom. "Let's take a bath, Hubby! We can continue from where we left off earlier!" "Ok, let first see if Miia is fine with this." Naruto said as the two face the lamia. "Sure, go ahead! Have fun with Papi, Darling! But don't take too long in there!" "O-okay." As the two left toward the bathroom, Smith spoke to Miia. "Well _that_ was surprising Miia. I thought you'd be angry." "W-w-why would I be?! Sure, having someone barge into **our** household like this is annoying… But she's just a child! Yes, Papi's a child! Whereas I'm an adult and can control myself!" Miia thought she got the edge in age, but Ms. Smith tends to cause mischief. "Oh... But Papi's the same age as you, Miia. She has a petite body, but that's for the sake of flying. She's a lot older than she looks…" Shock by the truth, the Lamia crash through the door, causing it to collapse on Naruto as he help the harpy. "Never mind Darling! I'll go with her!"

"Now listen up, Papi! Darling is mine, okay?! So make sure you keep your hands off of him!" Miia told Papi as she scrub her hair. "But Papi doesn't have hands!" "The two of you just ignore my pain… i'm going to bed." Naruto said as he limps to his room.

 **AN:** Someone said that Naruto could have avoid most of the trouble, but he tent to forgot his ability when in pressure, never hurt any of his precise ones on purpose, get easily surprise if not in battle of sort, and is still a fool at times.


	5. Chapter 5

Ninja's Monster Girls 5: The Horse Chase

 **Disclamier:** just for fun

 **Morning, street**

"Can't believe I was force to shop in the early morning for food, luckily Miia and Papi end up being in the same bed before my clones give up. Hope they don't kill each other, thought they like the hot stone paddle and wooden perch I made for their animal instinct." Naruto say to himself as he walk home. "I need to tell Ms. Smith about food expense soon if another one join us for breakfast." ***boom, crash*** A female centaur slam into him. "It appears I have met someone…'Tis certain to be fate! My name is Centorea Shianus! A member of the highly esteemed centaur race! Thou are the fated man that shall become my master!" ***bam*** With a giant paper fan, Naruto has hit her. "Cerea, may I call you that, you shouldn't ram into someone like that. You lucky that I'm not normal or you could have been charged for injury." He point his fan at her but she only focus on the bleed arm with a stake through the gap of the forearm, he just pull it out and throw it while waving his healed arm. "See, not normal."

"Yeah Ms. Smith... got it... so it okay to ride her? Rape?! Okay that make sense sexually... I get you overwork last night so just remember next time, thanks! Well Cerea, it seem like you staying at my place until you find your master and this don't count." "I thought that japanese charm would work." She then say about doing something in a manga story and Naruto try to know why when a purse snatcher stole one for a near lady and drove past. "Watch out! You whoreson… committing another grave crime..!" "I… Can't breathe… Huge…" Cerea realise she was stuffing Naruto's head into her breast and push back. "Aaaahhhhh~~~~~! E-excuse me!" "I'm okay, just give me a second." "That man has been coming hither and snatching bags! As a member of the highly esteemed centaur race, I cannot let him go! I vow upon my sword! I shall capture that whoreson!" "Well what are we waiting for?" Naruto place his right hand on her left shoulder and attach his feet to her lower side. "What are thou doing?" "SInce I'm not your master then this is the best way to ride you."

"Woohoo~ Nice catch~" The thief has grab the money, but by intince he side to the right to avoid kunais. "Stop right there! Thou Thief! The meek shall arrest you! Else, thee shall drown in the depths of thy crime! I shall have you taste my blade!" "Just give up or you're going to get kill for anger her!" Naruto has grab his kunia back and hand on during the curve before notice a pile of water gallons on their way. "Water hazren!" *Slash* All the gallons was cut away and the water has wet them. "'Twas too easy!" "Say that AFTER you dry off." The thief jump off to a lower lane. "Woohoo! Smell ya later Bitch!" "Heh! That is child's play!" 'Good thing I made a clone to get sage mode ready.' As Cerea Jump off the lane, Naruto got to the other side and side his foot on the wall while carrying the centaur. "What sorcery is this?!" "Just something a shinobi could do, now get ready to land!" "Whaoo!" "I shan't let you run any longer!" *Rip* As Cerae was holding her sword at the runner, her shirt rip open, exposing her melons while has rode on her. "Sorry Cerae, I almost sip and accidently pull to hard! *Crash* Pervert, right Cerae… Cerae… ohho!" Putting himself in front of the paralyze centaur, Naruto cushion her from the crash. "What the… Sir Naruto!" Cerea snap out of it and saw the boy has cushion and has blood leaking from his head. "Okay, first I must prevent the thief from escaping then tend the wounds." She reach for her sword only to notice that it was in the wrong hands. "Y… Horse Bitch… I'll turn you into sashimi slices!" As the thief strike down, Naruto took the blown before sent a haymaker into the jaw as the guy as sent into the wall and crash. "No one… will hurt… my comrades... while I'm here…" *thumb* "Master!"

 **House**

"It a go this that sword is blunt and I was on sage mode, though the fact that I rode her is still a crime to her.. Okay and stop wearing only your underwear in home!" Naruto the fact Cerea and bow to her. "I'm sorry for the trouble I done to to you." "I don't mind being call Cerea, because only those close to me call me that… master." Naruto just laughing as he told her something. "Guess you staying here. Just remember that those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their nakama are even worse. Thought don't worry on any mistakes for now." "But I do!" She grab his hand and place it on her chest. "Feel my chest, here… can thou not feel the beating of my heart?! I feel the fate tying us together!" Then she thought about a human- centaur duel of Greek before going back to charms. "Japanese charms sure are strong… I never thought I would meet my fated Master… 'tis the first time since coming to this country, nay, since I was born, that a man has protected me with his body and his life…! That is why I, Centorea Shianus, swear my fealty to you, as your servant…! Master… will you accept these words...?!" "Cerea… I…" The door was slam open as a clone try to stop the girls. "What?! Darling, you brought another woman home?!" "Hubby, I'm hungry!" "Sorry boss, they got away again." "D… did she say "Darling"?! Who are these women, and why is there another you Master?! Thou Adulterer!" "Huh?! Darling, you're hurt even though you came from a war zone dimension!" "And I'm HUNGRY! Feed me Hubby!" "Okay, one at a time!"


	6. Chapter 6

Ninja's Monster Girls 6: Love Problem

 **Disclaimer:** Love is like a hurricane!

"Okay! Let's go over the rules for the interspecies exchange program!" Maii said with glasses. "Rule 1: Do not hurt humans or members of other species! Rule 2: you must stay with your host family at all times! And Rule 3! **This is the most important! At your homestay, the first to begin their stay there has privilege!** So listen to everything I sat, Okay!" Maii draw on a dry board as she speak, but Cerea wasn't convive. "Do not make not make up rules that don't exist. Tis unnecessary!" "Yeah!" "Don't let her fool you, Papi!" "Do you understand me, Centorea?" "SILENCE! Why art thou saying that to only me?! I remember all the rules of the interspecies exchange program…" "Cerea! Ms. Smith says you need to fill out the official application for a homestay…" Naruto came with a horseshoe mark around his left eye. "Remember was I said, okay…?" _"Well...I…."_ "Wait Maii, it was an accident! I came into the bath to set your morning when Cerea was showering, and she kick me out of a normal reaction to this scene. I didn't know that she likes to take a shower after her morning exercises. So it's my fault, really. "BGH!?" Cerea push Maii to the side. "Th-that's! I am sorry, if I had told thee about my morning jogs, Master, that would not have…" "It's all right. I guess I'm kinda used to it… just remember to lock when use." Maii got between them. "Oh, jeez! Centorea, you're monopolizing my Darling! Hurry up and fill out that application! Jeez! Centaurs has such boobs! It's like you're prancing around naked!" "Wha?! Why, if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black! I heard from Ms. Smith that you're the one who dislocated Master's shoulder, correct?!" "I-I didn't hit him on purpose…" "Master stood up and protected me from a criminal's blade!" "H-he protected me too! He took care of some punks for me!" "Steam?" Naruto was able to focus with all the tail hits to see Papi overheating. "Water style: Water sprout jitsu" He soak papa's head. "Thank Hubby, the book is to hard… So let's go swimming together! It's be boring alone! "Okay, let the girls release their rage for now, then I talk to them." "I've taken a bath with Darling before!" "Master g-groped my breasts!" "What?! No!"

Naruto has set the heated tub ready. "Okay, let's go~" Papi start stripping. "Hold on a sec! You should use this swimsuit I got for you from Ms. Smith! Thought that pervert woman got a school type." Papi finish stripping and start put it on with Naruto. "Like this?" "Yep, one leg per hole, now bring your wings in." "Hey! That tickles!" "Just bring your arms out and we're done, the swimsuit stretch so there no problem." Naruto was careless when his has touch Papi's chest then dive into the water. "Hubby?" "Sorry… I need to cool my head off a bit… go ahead and play in the water Papi…" "Okay, Papi will cool her head, too! Ahaha, it feels so good!" The harpy use the formal Ronin as a raft. "It kind of feel like we're otters...but we more like siblings." "If Papi had a brother, he'd be someone like you!" "Yeah, I like to have sibling you and the others. The two sisters I was born with are bully to me." "Oh, thought Papi only had girls around her, so I never knew what it was like to have a brother… But I've always wanted one! So I'm really happy now!" "Of course, harpies are only girls. I glad you so I don't mind playing the role." Papi get up and crawl closer to Naruto. "Then let's get along like a brother and sister would, okay?" "Hold on, what are you doing?!" "When you touch my chest earlier, it made my heart skip a beat! I wanna feel that again!" "Sibling don't do that kind of thing!" "Are you trying to resist?! Then I'll have to use force!" After shrugging with the blonde, she end up using her talons, only to be pin to a wall by arrows. "My goodness… I underestimated thou because I assumed thou were a mere child…! But I hear that thou be the same age as I? Then I shall not let thou act in such a manner!" "Gh! Hey! I can't get these arrows out!" "Thank Cerea…but I think that too much." "Come, Master! Jump on my back!" "Hold it right there!" Maii came in after she was kick on the head. Saving Darling when he's in trouble is my job! So what are you doing here?! I wasn't much in this chapter!" "Chapter!" "But! Ms. Smith will be here soon to pick your application! So fill this out! I'll that Darling and…" She was run over. "Protect him…" "Boss going to get hurt so, I know it." A clone say to the others clones as they clean the room again.

 **On the street**

"Let's go all the way to the park, master. Then Papi won't be able to follow thou! Since she cannot leave without you." "Um, you causing a crow to form you know, and Maii chase after me when Papi took me to the park last time." When they reach the park, Cerea slow her pace to a stroll as they enjoy the scenery. "Be thou alright Master?" "Huh? Yeah, I'm okay. Because of the ride, my clothes dried by the wind." "Really… then… could thou please remove thine hands?" Naruto now notice that he was groping her since the street crow was form back awhile to prevent bouncing but forgotten to let go. "S-sorry! I forgot about it since I try to avoid trouble back then, I didn't do it on purpose, I swear…!" "N-mo, it's alright. I serve you, my Master, so 'tis not a huge problem." "Okay, that master-servent is a bit exaggerating, can't we drop it?" "Do not say that! Centaurs are valiant knights who value their loyalty above all else! This is why we search for a master whom we can serve! My father, and his father, and his father before him all lived in that way! Before I am a woman, I am a knight! This is the heart of our species! Do not dare call it exaggerating…" Behind Cerea is a stand of centaur knights. "Okay! Okay! Put you stand away. But I also from a clan so I understand one's pride, and we're in Japan in a somewhat peaceful era. I know that your culture is important to you… But why do you relax a little? There no war here for a rank to form." "But that's…!" "I mean, you're here on the exchange program. That's why you're here. Is there anything you want to try while you're here?" Cerea look around and see a couple holding hands. "Um… I want… to try holding hands… I guess… maybe…" "That makes sense since you probably only hold weapons of all kinds." Naruto said as he scratch his chin. "Well… I thought if I were a human girl, I'd do things like that... there's no real deep meaning to it…! W-well! As a servant, 'tis quite unbecoming of me to blurt something like that to you! Let's pretend that never happened and…" Naruto grab her hand before she finish. "See, nothing wrong with this once in a while. Cerea?" The centaur was blushing like crazy as she look away. "You not getting a fever, are you?" "P-please don't look! I do not know kind of face I'm making!" "Take cover!" A bunch of clonnes shouted as they pile up to stop Maii's fall, Papi fly down seconds later. "What are you doing, Papi?!" "You told me to put you down." "I didn't say to drop me! Just be glad that Darling's clones cushion the fall." Said clone are gone in a poof. "Wh?! What are you guys doing here?! And said that you couldn't go out on your own! It's okay as long as nobody finds out!" Then the girls realize why Naruto hasn't say anything, Cerea has grab his head and hold him since the crash has scare her. "Centorea!" "Aahhh no, this is, uh!" "I can breathe now!" "You stupid horse-woman! You stole my Darling away so you could make out with him?! Aren't you supposed to be an 'esteemed' centaur?!" "Wh!? Thou foul-mouthed snake woman! Thou have no ight to speak that way of me! And why do you call him "Darling"?! Art thou pretending to be his wife?!" "Gh!" "Well, Papi will take her Hubby while she can!" "Get your feathered hands off of him!" Naruto have to use Sage mode to survive the girl's cat fight when Miss. Smith drove by to a stop. "Those girls…" "Fine then! We'll settle this with strength!" Thing was getting deadly as Smith came out of her car. "Things are getting bad out there…!" She pull out a gun and shoot dart at them, but Naruto go in the way. "Hey, you three, stop…" * bam, bam, bam* "Ah…" "Ms. Smith, next time warn me before you shoot…" He was knockout by the overdoses. "D-darling/Hubby/Master?!"

 **Home**

"Wow~ I never thought I'd end up hitting you, 'Darling'. They were just tranquilizer rounds, but you handle the overdoses well." Smith said to Naruto when he wake up. "I got used to being poisoned that I build an immunity to it. Thought my head's still spinning…" "Hey, could you not tell anyone this, please? I'll get in trouble!" Naruto put on angry face before responding. "Fine, just get better with your job. Thought why are the girls hiding from me?" They enter the room with fear. "Well… because we started fighting, you ending getting hurt… I'm sorry Hubby… I'm a failure of a servant…" "That's why we're going to try to not make any trouble for you! We all decided that were going to hold ourselves back!" Naruto is confuse on the response. "Papi won't ask you to play with her!" "And I won't use my bow like that again…" "BAKA!" He each give a chop on the head at the girls. "Yeesh, you may go overboard and fight at time, but Ms. Smith is the one to blame this time." Said Woman did a coffee spit take. "And family act like that at times, I rather have you be yourself instead of forcing yourself to change. Plus it too soon to quit yet." The girls were speechless as Smith ruin it. "Alright, that sounds good!" She start mumbling about Naruto being the right choose before explaining a test program. "Wait, wait, wait, don't said-" "That Right! So, 'Darling', we want you to choose one of these girls to marry!" *bam* "Sorry boss, the hay slip." A clone said as he continues to carry it up as everyone look at the man of the house. "I though Cerea might want some for her room."

After Smith left, the girls sit on the couch after dinner as Cerea remind something. "Master, thou said thou from a clan, correct?" "Yeah, I kind of from another world where war is a major part of life. I'm was the firstborn of the leader of the village and a clan head with two sisters coming out seconds later. Life was great until my sisters was train earlier because they have something special inside while I was giving empty promises and end up forgotten until I cross a line. I not someone that wait for help, some I train by myself and was caught doing an advance basic training method. AS my own parents start saying bad stuff about me with most are lie and my sisters' smiting me after I help them like a kind brother something snap at I yell them to shock before running away at night. "I journey the world and become stronger until a war start and I have to fight a maniac that try to bring peace by force. With my so call family try to bring me back, I left the world after the war to live in peace." Papi clap to the story as Maii coil herself around Naruto. "Darling! I promise to make you forget the pain with my body!" Cerea hit her before dragging the girls upstairs. "It's getting late and Master want to be alone for the moment, a kind warrior with a painful past is the strongest that I know of."


	7. Chapter 7

Ninja's Monster Girls 7: Type and Full Moon

 **Disclaimer:** Love is in the air, oh wait that lust.

 **Before bedtime**

Darling, what your fetish, what's your fetishing?" Miia ask as Naruto just look up from his cookbook. "Huuh? What?" "Come on, tell us!" she said as she lifts her shirt up above her waist with some of her breasts showing in a teasing way. "I'm pretty confident about my waist! Lamia move along just like this, so our stomach and abs are really tight!" "That explain your crunching hugs when you're not noticing." Naruto point out to her embarrassment, before Miia rip Cerea's blouse open for her melons to show. "Centorea has her breasts, right!? But aren't they a little too big…?" "Excuse me?! M-my breasts are just one of a centaur's many traits! Centaur babies are very large when they are born, so they need large breasts to sustain them! That's why they're this size…!" "Yet you don't have a child to feed." Naruto make them notice about the elephant in the room. "That was something that got into my mind! Why am I the own one in my clan that continues to grow pass a normal rate if I no mother? Plus, it hard to find support for them." "Well, we can bind them if it helps, but there will be pain if you warp too hard." "If it helps me in battle then thou is something I can endure!" "Any way, what about you papi…?" "She looks like a child…" "If we're going in order, then it'd be butts…" "What about my butt?" Papi said as she shows her naked rear. "Wah! Hey! Don't do that, Papi!" "I don't have a fetish!? To be precisely, I rather have a girl that have a tone and beautiful body, can multitasks when need needed, and is dependable. So someone like Miss smith without her laziness at home unless it a day of." Say person sneezes. "Anyway, it's getting late so head to bed."

Naruto look into the plans for expanding the house for future, when a thought came by the moonlight. 'Don't monster get affected by the full moon.' "Darling… are you still awake?" "Miia?" Said girl came in by the door. "I was kinda worried, since it looked like you were really stressing out… About that conversation earlier… I was wondering if you really don't want to marry any of us…" "That not it! It just stuffs like this need time and Smith rush everything, with a chance that more girls joining here that it seems a big step to take." "So… you're not against getting married…?" Miaa came in dressing in one of those sexy under garment for couples. "Whoa, Miia, are you okay? And what are you wear?" "I thought you'd say that, darling… Because you're such a kind person. I love that of you, Darling..." Miia had approach Naruto in a secludes way that he was stun until she pounces on him. "Hey, Darling, did you know~…? Sex with a lamia goes on all night long~… I'd wrap us up, just like this, from your head down to my tail~… We'd go at it for hours~…" She coils him tug that he couldn't break free without hurting her. "The line between our worlds would melt from the heat of our bodies~... Hey Darling~... I wanna~... Become one with you~..." She begins to lick his cheast with lust and love. 'Damn it! I'm so going to yell at Smith for forgetting about the full moon. Now, how can I get out without even putting her into pain?' "Hey, don't touch that!" *crash* Papi break the glass as she came in the window and knock Miia out for the moment.

"Whoa, are you okay Papi? You are looking weird." "... I'm fine." She hops on Naruto without a second to spared. "Hold on! Put some pants on, Papi!" "Mmhm, I'm fine, I'm fine. It'll all be fine when we get married, Hubby." "That still not means that you can go off naked, and do you ever know what marriage is?" "You have sex with me, and I lay eggs, right?" "Wrong, it more of a bond for life thing and don't say stuff like that!" The harpy then heads south. "WHy? Papi's an adult, you know. And I do lay eggs. That's why it's fine. I can get married to you, hubby." 'Damn it, first Miia, now Papi, is Cerea next in line?'

"Are you alright, Master?!" Said centaur break the door down, knocking Papi out and Naruto having a big bump on the head. "Oh, hey Cerea. Thank for the save, and is the moon the reason?" "Thou right Master. Tis' the full moon! A night that calls out their instincts with the utmost force! Coupled with thine conversation about marriage, everyone has lost themselves within its power!" "Whoa, but what about you Cerea, are you okay?" "But of course! I would never lose my strong will to the likes of the full moon! And I have sworn myself to be thy servant! I am tine in body and spirit! Thus thou may do anything! Thou may do anything to me! This is the definition of marriage!" She grabs his hands and force him to grope her. "Now, touch mine busom as much as you like, Master...!" "Don't act like you're still in control because you're not!" "Perhaps you would prefer to feel the real thing!?" Cerea open her shirt that cause more of her skin to show. Naruto try to back away, only for the other girls to trap him. "Hey, Darling. Have you decided yet?" "Wha?! You're asking me now?!" "We're not asking you to choose. ~ Tonight special. ~" "Let's all get along together. ~" "We are thy harem… If that is what you want from us, I'll gladly join…" 'Aw man, their instincts are taking over meaning that nothing is holding them back. I need to escape!" Using a substitutes, Naruto was able to escape as the girls' start yelling out for him.

"That was close, next Smith calls me I'm going to show her why it's bad to temper me." Naruto was walking toward the kitchen as a clone was outside with sage mode for emergence. *ring ring ring* "Darling, are you okay?" "Damn you, lady! You have to tell them about the marriage when the full moon is ours! If I able to get out live, I WILL want a favor in return unless you don't want to lose your job." "Okay, okay, don't blackmail me! Thought have you choose one yet?" "I was planning on telling them tomorrow morning on going on a date will help me choice, thought if I was in my old world that it more of their choice to share me." "Interesting. Anyway, you need to put some ice on their head." "Make sense in a way, and don't drop your phone in the water of your bath." "Gwah… Shit… I dropped my smartphone in the bath…" *click* told you so." Naruto start looking for ice when he notices there ain't any. 'Forgot to fill the trays for more. Only thing left is to act dead.' *Bam* "Found you, Darling!" Miia said as all three girls punch him into the fridge. "You shan't get away this time, Master~..." I got you! ~" "Oh, come on now, what's wrong, Darling~" She notice something on her hand. "You're all wet…." They notice the red liquid came for the former shinobi's body as more was around him which cause them to think the worst. "Darling?!" "Whoa, good thing i go into Sage mode in the last second before the hit." Naruto got up and notice the mess. "Ahh, man, everything has fell out and there's ketchup everywhere… I clean it out in the morning and buy more, thought have you snap out of it now." He turns around to see only bloodlust. "You gals will kill me someday."

 **Morning**

"Miia, wake up, it's morning. Papi, Cerea, you girls get up, too." Naruto wake them on the first light. "Yawn… Huh? Why are we in the living room…?" "Why did Papi sleep here? …? I remember nothing…" "Ah, morning Darling…" "Morning, everyone!" Naruto was cover in bangs. "Da? Darling, what happened?!" "Master, who did this to you?!" "What happened last night…?!" "Nothing much, just that the marriage thing got into everyone's head with the full moon out that you fell for the amped lust store inside. Then there was the ketchup on the floor after you try to knock me out so you attack out of angry of a fake death, thought sage mode save me." The girls were embarrassed by their lack of control. "Anyway, I made a decision for you!" "...A decision?" "All of you are potential marriage partners as of now, but there need to be dates before marriage so expect them sometime soon! Plus, stay in your room on the night of a full moon." Then the answering machine. _"Hey Naruto, I did some calls and find out you can do the CRA since you technically are only one of your clan. So all the girls can be your wives, good luck!"_ *Boom* Naruto fell to the floor. "The only time she done her job and it still bad~..." "Darling?!" "Hubby?!" "Master?!"


	8. Chapter 8

Ninja's Monster Girl 8: Snakeskin

 **Disclaimer:** Rated R for the bad cooking

 **Kitchen**

Learning to cook is easy as A~B~C~! My sweet love is a secret spice for my Darling from me~!" Miia was cooking for Naruto until flames came out. "Agh! I put the heat on too high!" "How much oil did you put?!" "I-I'll take care of it! I have to look like a good candidate to you! I've gotta try hard to be wifey!" "Don't use the fire as a background and take it out!" Miia place a lid on the pan to smite the flame as she started to daydream. "That Why I'm making dinner today! A good wife is a good cook, you know! And then…"

 **Dreamscape**

"I'm home Miia." "Welcome home, Darling! Do you want dinner? A bath? Or _maybe_ you want… me?" Naruto then pick up Miia and take her to the bathroom while stripping the both of them. "I'll have _You_ for dinner _in_ the bath Miia!~ OOOHH, _Darling,_ you're so horny!~~"

 **Real world**

"First, that have nothing to do with cook pervy snake. And second, ain't your hand is burning?" A few minutes pass before Miia reaction to the pain. "Aaaaahhhhhhh!"

"The good thing is the burn is only 1st degree." Naruto said as he slooth Miia's hands with a healing jutsu in her bed room. "The bad thing is that your hands will feel pain on each touch, so avoid using it for the time being." He started to notice her sad face. "Is there something wrong?" "Huh? No, I all right, nothing to worry about! Just need to sleep a bit!" Miia hide herself in the fluffy blanket. "Really? Because having your scales all over the house isn't a good thing." Clone came in with a bag of scales that was yet full. "Gh…" They talk about it and how embarrassing for a lamia to motled while being seen and Miia admit that she have a chance to live up to Naruto's expectation until he say that stress cause the shedding to become uneven.

 **Few minutes later**

The whole room was steamed to moist the skin for easier removal. "Still embarrassed about me removing it?" A nod was the only thing Miia gave to Naruto. "I feel yah." He begin to peel the skin. 'It come out easily, make me wonder how all animal like monster have the same gene as beasts they connect to.' He continues to remove the skin with ease as Miia hold her moans in bed. "Da… Darling… the tip of my tail…!" "Sensitive part of your body… just don't choke me like last time." As he peel off the tip, it end up as a battle against a tail which was crushing his windpipe as Miia couldn't control herself until it was off.

"You really need to stop hurting me like this." Naruto said as he regain his strength from a deathlike state. "Now I just need to get a blind- Argk!" Miia cover her Darling's eyes as she remove her underwear. "Please remove it, it become a bother over time." "...Final, but if you make a mistake that my head was rip off, burn my dead body and use the ashes to fertilize the plants." She was scare of that and try her best to stay stiff and still as Naruto remove all of the the remaining mottled skin on the underside. 'Miia scale was rough and bumpy on top, but the part where the muscles was use for her to move is smooth, silky, and soft.' He wasn't paying much attention as he finish all those out of the danger zone and just touch it. "AHA!" *crack!* "S...sorry, Darling… It's okay… It's okay… There's only a little bit left, so…" 'I almost see the parasite for the moment, and who was that girl. I need to finish before it's the end of me!' "Where the last of its Miia?!" "Right!..." "My right? Got it, hope you cover it!" She didn't and forgot who side was it as Naruto enter the hole of birth. "Darling wait!..." Selinet was between them as if something die as Naruto know his fate now. "I'm dead already." *CRACK!" 180 degree death. "Ahhhh! Oh Noooo! Da-Darling?!"

 **Hours later**

"Here you go Darling! Dinner is served!~" Miia made the deadlyless of food there is as Naruto just stare at them in Sage mode and have a choker for his neck. "Ehe!~ This is both an apology and thanks for earlier!~ I heated up the food the was eadible, so eat up!" With speed that noone could ever do, Naruto finish everythingin seconds. "Thank for the food." "Yay! You ate all of it~" "We... we were too late...!" "Papi?! Cerea?! Dont tell me..." "H… her cooking!" The two fainted just as they enter. " _What?!_ I didn't anything weird!" The Lamia list what see put in the food she made when Naruto pull her ear. "Miia, I eaten rotten food as a kid and it taste better than what you serve already. Now I'm going to drill the correct way to cook into you even if I have to die trying before you get arrested by food poising." "Eeeeehhhh?!"


End file.
